warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Death before Dishonor
Something Necrus didn't mention is that Kh'err'akh'an will turn up too. I'd say yes, see what Kh'err'akh'an thinks of going against his ally, so what do you, Necrus and Patriot think? --Lither 08:41, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Excuse me? Overpowered? *cough* Arkhtyr R'a *cough* --Lither 09:06, June 9, 2010 (UTC) No, don't worry, I get that all the time from myself. Is it alright if I make an opening writing now? --Lither 09:10, June 9, 2010 (UTC) planning! Howsabout this? Kh'err'akh'an hears of a Slaaneshi incursion on a planet by Plesus Lemat, and he is unsure of whether Savark will be there or not, but decides to attack and foil the plans of his hated enemy once and for all (the prologue). Meanwhile, both the Grey Knights and the Angels of Aquittance arrive on that world. The Grey Knights attempt to form a defence which they can strike out from and burn all, wheras the Angels attack all out in a Fury-driven rage, causing some tensions between as the Grey Knights have seen such ferocity mirrored many times over by Daemons and begin to suspect the Angels. Sound good so far? --Lither 09:18, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Why aren't you writing yet! thats awesome! But make sure the grey knights arrive after the Daemon invasion, i think you said that they had already invaded somewhere... (Couldn't be bothered to paste a template, saving space for planning) NecrusIV 09:24, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, I'll start writing now, though it's up to Patriot398 if he wants to write with those ideas. --Lither 09:32, June 9, 2010 (UTC) I finished the Prologue, now do you want to introduce the Grey Knights and their motives? --Lither 10:00, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Alright. Hope to see it soon. --Lither 10:17, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Sounds good to me. I guess I'll start after the Grey Knights section? Patriot398 22:33, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Yep. You will. --Lither 22:39, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :EDIT: And I think we created an entirely new form of an RP, judging by what Dark Seer just said. --Lither 22:44, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Erm, Necrus? Plesus Lemat is a character. Not a planet. --Lither 01:40, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Not sure. I make up bad planet names, so whatever you think is worthy of fighting over, I'll go with. --Lither 01:46, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Pretty good. Howsabout a scene where the three protagonists are stranded and surrounded? --Lither 01:50, June 10, 2010 (UTC) It means the main characters. But your Brother-Captain Oberon will have to stand several feet away from Kh'err'akh'an at all times. --Lither 01:56, June 10, 2010 (UTC) We have a "Move Page" function for a reason. --Lither 09:57, June 10, 2010 (UTC) I'd say there would be no chance of Grey Knights working side-by side with Chaos Space Marines, unless you mean in the short time before they turn traitor. Other than that, you are after Patriot, and I'd say you should choose which one you want so long as it fits in with the outlined constraints. --Lither 10:12, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, we're supposed to be fighting a legion of Slaanesh's Daemons and some Slaaneshy Chaos Marines... don't know how Khorne got into this matter... --Lither 09:13, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Necrus, what. The. Fuck? Kh'err'akh'an hasn't left the Webway yet, is intending to backstab Savark, and does not even know he is on the planet yet. --Lither 07:41, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Started the dialogue. Added in some stuff into the 2nd part to catch up with how he got to the gathering. I have the dialogue before Oberon gets to the group. Patriot398 22:21, June 17, 2010 (UTC)